In recent years, with rapid development of the Internet, cloud computing services also develop vigorously. However, generally, a distance between a cloud computing server and a user terminal is relatively long, resulting in a relatively large network delay and causing undesirable user experience of some services. A layered cloud computing concept is therefore proposed, in which, a part of cloud computing is pushed to an edge closer to a user, to shorten a network delay and enhance user experience. A new cloud computing network includes a central cloud and a front-end cloud. Similar to a conventional cloud computing server, the central cloud usually includes a large-scale data center and is preferably deployed in a core city. The front-end cloud includes a small or medium-scale data center and is preferably deployed in a small or medium-sized city.
An architecture in which a central cloud and a front-end cloud are adopted may enhance user experience; however, because multiple clouds appear on a network, how to select a suitable cloud to deploy an application for the application becomes an urgent problem to be resolved.